Parodia de League of Legends & WWE
by ThisRebelHeart
Summary: Historias al estilo dramático y tele-novelesco de la WWE con los personajes de League Of Legends, es así de simple y así de fácil. ¡Venga, prueba tu creatividad y envíame una idea!
1. Prologo

**Me encanta League of Legends y me encanta la lucha libre, (sobretodo la WWE, no me juzguen, ya se todo el secreto) así que un día hablando con un amigo me dijo "Y por que no haces historias tipo WWE con los personajes de League of Legends?" Yo primero le respondí "¿Estas loco?" Pero luego de meditarlo un rato decidí que seria una idea bastante divertida (ademas de estúpida), así que este sera como una pequeña introducción, las historias vendrán pronto, inventare algunas, y aceptare sus propuestas, me las pueden dejar en las reviews o me pueden mandar un mensaje privado, total, cualquier idea podria aceptada.**

 **Bueno eso es todo, Espero sus respuestas**

 **AAAAATANGANA!**


	2. Capitulo 1: Main Event 06-07-2016 P1

**Transmisiones de Main Event del 06/07/2016 Parte 1**

 **Show en vivo desde Chicago, Illinois.**

 **Comienza una música de introducción**

 **ENTONCES**

 **AHORA**

 **PARA SIEMPRE**

 **La pirotecnia explota en el escenario mientras el siempre agresivo publico de Chicago ruge esperando poder tener un buen espectáculo.**

 **El ring está rodeado de escaleras, en medio del ring, se encuentra colgado un cinturón. En medio del ring esta Janna, la anunciadora y fuera del ring, están las mesas de los comentaristas tanto en ingles como en español. Y los comentaristas para la raza en esta ocasión son nada más y nada menos que Carlos Cabrera y Hugo Savinovich.**

 **Hugo:** Wow, que emoción y en nuestro idioma, el tigre y la pantera, goooooooooooozatelo!

 **Carlos:** Chicago está que arde… y esta noche la WWE-LOL nos promete un encuentro de primera.

 ***Suena una música y por el escenario aparece Jax, el Maestro de las Armas***

 **Janna:** La siguiente pelea será una lucha de escaleras de siete hombres y está en juego, el Campeonato Intercontinental! Introduciendo primero, al Gran Maestro de las Armas, Jaaaaaaax!

 **El publico prácticamente tiene a Jax como uno de sus favoritos.**

 **Carlos:** Y aquí lo tenemos, uno de los luchadores mas rudos y preferidos del público, el poderoso Jax, el cual busca conseguir su primer Campeonato Intercontinental, desde que perdió el Campeonato Mundial Pesado el año pasado ante Renekton en una lucha súper libre ¿Recuerdas Hugo?

 **Hugo:** Uff Carlitos, Renekton y Jax prácticamente casi se mataron, pero lo bueno es que Jax ha logrado volver y quiere conseguir un campeonato mas.

 **Suena otra música y aparece Twisted Fate, el cual es recibido con fuertes abucheos del público.**

 **Janna:** Sus oponentes, ahora residiendo en Aguasturbias, el actual Campeón Intercontinental, Twisted Fate!

 **Carlos:** Y el público no se hace esperar.

 **Hugo:** Bueno Carlos, yo no los culpo. La verdad es que Twisted Fate no es santo de mi devoción, tampoco opino lo mismo de su manera en la que ganó el título hace dos meses.

 **Carlos:** Gente que nos sigue a través de nuestro idioma, recordemos que Twisted Fate se corono campeón por cuarta vez tras haber traicionado a su mejor amigo y ex campeón Graves, rompiendo lo que era una gran amistad.

 **Hugo:** La verdad es que Twisted Fate siempre tiene un truco bajo la manga, es como un mago, pero en lugar de hacer magia para el bien, la usa para ganar campeonatos y reputación.

 ***Se reproduce otra canción y Teemo comienza a bajar por el escenario, obteniendo una reacción mixta por el publico.***

 **Janna:** Desde la Ciudad de Bandle, aquí esta Teemo!

 **Carlos:** Uno de nuestros luchadores más pequeños, pero que corazón de gigante que tiene ¿No Hugo?

 **Hugo:** Por supuesto, uno de los luchadores más queridos del público, en una entrevista, prometió que iba a robarse el show, yo le deseo suerte ya que siempre da un gran espectáculo

 ***Suena una música de saxofón y aparece Taric vestido de rosa, el cual se lleva una gran ovación… pero del publico femenino.***

 **Janna:** Residiendo en el Monte Targón, se dirige al ring, Taric!

 **Hugo:** Y escucha a las chamaquitas, a las jóvenes gritar

 **Carlos:** Si señor, ese grito fue de puras féminas jovencitas, y créanlo o no, Taric es un dos veces Campeón Intercontinental, pero eso fue cuando era… bueno, el "viejo Taric"

 ***Se escucha la canción "Swamp Gas" y en medio de un nubarrón de humo verde, aparece Singed el cual no recibe gran reacción de la gente***

 **Janna:** Procedente de Zaun, ahora residiendo en Noxus, el Quimico Loco, Singed!

 **Hugo:** Además de su extravagante forma de vestir, podemos recordar que Singed tuvo una gran lucha de escaleras el año pasado ante Fizz, donde para su mala suerte, el Químico salió perdiendo.

 **Carlos:** Hablabas de su forma de vestir, parece un fontanero hundido en acido mezclado con radiación gamma

 ***Música de Hip Hop, Ekko ha llegado al edificio y el publico gusta y sigue el ritmo de su musica***

 **Janna:** Desde Zaun, el chico que puede romper el tiempo… Ekko!

 **Carlos:** Y el muchachito tiene ritmo ¿No Hugo?

 **Hugo:** Claro que si Carlitos, me recuerda a las noches de fiesta allá en Colombia en mi juventud, pero tendrá el ritmo para salir campeón esta noche?

 **Carlos:** Ekko es bastante valiente al pelear en esta lucha, ya que el mismo admitió en un momento que le teme a las alturas, pero hoy está aquí, dispuesto a vencer este miedo y salir como el nuevo campeón Intercontinental. Un gran ejemplo a seguir para los niños de Zaun.

 **Hugo:** Recuerden seguirnos por las redes sociales con el #luchadeescaleras

 ***Aparece el Maestro Yi ante una ovación***

 **Janna:** Y desde Jonia, el Maestro Yi!

 ***Apenas se sube Yi al ring pero al instante comienzan a pelear entre todos mientras suena la campana***

 **RESUMEN DEL COMBATE**

 **LUCHA DE ESCALERAS DE SIETE HOMBRES POR EL CAMPEONATO INTERCONTINENTAL:**

 **Jax VS Twisted Fate (campeón defensor) VS Teemo VS Taric VS Singed VS Ekko VS Maestro Yi**

 **Carlos:** Bueno Hugo, se espera que esto sea como una caldera a punto de explotar y… ¡Oye! Parece que quieren comenzar de inmediato con la pelea

 **Hugo:** Carlitos, esto esta que quema!

 *** Jax y el Maestro Yi estan golpeando a Singed, Taric esta peleando con Ekko y Teemo esta intercambiando golpes con Twisted Fate***

 **Carlos:** Comienza la acción, Jax lanza a Singed fuera del ring pero Taric lo lanza por detrás también hacia afuera del ring, y ahora Auch! Singed lanzo a Jax de cabeza hacia una escalera.

 **Hugo:** Eso si tuvo que doler Carlitos

 **Carlos:** Espera, mira. **Teemo se lanza en un Súper Tope Suicida hacia Singed! Pero Twisted Fate golpea a Teemo con una escalera!**

 **Hugo:** La verdad es que Twisted Fate quiere retener su campeonato si o si esta noche.

 ***Mientras tanto Ekko, Taric y Yi siguen peleando dentro del ring mientras que Twisted Fate quiere levantar a Teemo del suelo para tomar ventaja***

 **Hugo:** Y Carlos, debemos recordar que este combate no tiene sanciones y… **¡Cuidado con Ekko! Wow! Brutal! Brutal plancha giratoria! Peligrosísimo Ekko, golpeando tanto a Twisted Fate como a Teemo arriesgando su propia seguridad personal!**

 **Carlos:** La verdad sí que es bastante arriesgado Hugo, y mientras los tres caídos se levantan la acción continua y… mira a Taric, **Taric se lanza por sobre las cuerdas con una Caída Estelar!**

 **Hugo:** Bueno, no hay que subestimar a este señor, el señor Taric

 **Carlos:** Yi observa todo desde el ring, parece que se va a lanzar pero… **Singed atrapa a Yi en el aire y lo lanza hacia afuera! Cuidado!**

 ***Yi cae sobre todos***

 **Hugo:** Carlos, la verdad es que viendo esto, me alegro de estar retirado de la lucha.

 **Carlos:** Tienes toda la razón Hugo, ya que todo esto es peligroso, niños, nunca intenten esto en casa ya que estos gladiadores son atletas entrenados de forma profesional y **Singed se lanza en un Topetazo Suicida!**

 ***Singed derriba a todos menos a Teemo quien se corre a un lado***

 **Hugo:** Y Singed derriba a Raymundo y todo mundo, excepto por Teemo, pero oye ¿Qué está haciendo Teemo?

 **Carlos:** Teemo esta subiéndose a la escalera fuera del ring, pero se supone que el cinturón está colgado dentro del ring en el centro ¿Qué va a hacer?

 **Hugo:** CARLOS, PARECE QUE SE VA A LANZAR!

 **Carlos: WOW! TEEMO SE LANZO DESDE LA ESCALERA CON UN SUPER CODAZO VOLADOR SUICIDA! CUERPOS Y CUERPOS NOQUEADOS POR TODAS PARTES!**

 **Hugo:** Carlos, la verdad es que no sé de donde saco tantas fuerzas este chamaquito

 **Carlos:** Fanáticos, volveremos después de unos comerciales

 **Primera tanda de cortes comerciales…**

 **PREGUNTA: ¿Quién saldrá de esta lucha como campeón Intercontinental de la WWE-LOL?**


	3. Capitulo 1: Main Event 06-07-2016 P2

**Comercial**

 ***Cho'Gath está haciendo ejercicio y mira a la cámara***

 **Cho:** Hola, soy Cho'Gath, el Terror del Vacio, ¿saben? Muchos me preguntan ¿Oye Cho'Gath, como es que peleas tanto y sigues tan fragante como siempre? Bueno la respuesta es que siempre uso mi desodorante Rek'Sona, si quieres ser tan bueno como yo recuerda usar siempre tu Rek'Sona!

 **REK'SONA NO TE ABANDONA**

 ***Fin de la tanda de comerciales***

 **Carlos:** Fanáticos estamos de vuelta en la lucha de escaleras, y estos momentos Ekko es el único dentro del ring ya que todos los demás están noqueados prácticamente. Toma una escalera y se preprara para subir

 **Hugo:** Mira Carlos, Twisted Fate lo detiene y lo lanza a una esquina, **Toma la escalera y lo golpea! Auch!**

 **Carlos:** Pero mira! **Jax se lanza con patadas voladoras hacia la escalera y derriba a Fate!** **Jax deja a Fate en la esquina y pone la escalera sobre su cuerpo!**

 **Hugo:** Carlitos, que estará pensando Jax en estos momentos?!

 **Carlos:** No lo sé pero- Taric ataca a Jax por la espalda, parece que lo lanzara hacia la escalera pero, **Jax invierte y lanza a Taric hacia la escalera apoyada en la esquina aplastando también a Twisted Fate!**

 **Hugo:** Mira a Jax como corre hacia el esquinero contrario y regresa dando una patada voladora, míralo de nuevo Carlitos, y allí va otra vez! Parece que lo hará una vez mas y **Taric se mueve y SINGED LANZA LA ESCALERA HACIA EL ROSTRO DE JAX! BRUTAL!**

 **Carlos:** Singed empujando la escalera, aplastando al pobre Jax en toda la cara, Hugo incluso el solo escuchar el impacto llego a dolerme a mí!

 **Hugo:** Ahora Teemo trata de subir por la escalera escabulléndose por detrás pero **SINGED LO LANZA AFUERA DEL RING ROMPIENDO OTRA ESCALERA! BRUTAL! BRUTAL!**

 **Carlos:** Hugo! Teemo puede haberse roto el cuello! No puede levantarse! Singed está loco!

 ***El publico grita "Holy Shit! Holy Shit! Holy Shit!"***

 **Hugo:** Y-y llegan los médicos para llevarse a Teemo, pobre chamaquito, quedo partido en dos como una barra de mantequilla!

 **Carlos:** Mira Hugo, **Ekko aplasta la cabeza de Singed contra una escalera! Eso lo dejara fuera por un buen rato!**

 **Hugo:** Creo que el karma golpeo a Singed… **mira mira Twisted Fate le da un silletazo en el rostro a Ekko! Y otro a Taric!**

 **Carlos:** Twisted Fate no quiere perder el campeonato y **JAX GOLPEA CON SU FAROL A FATE DIRECTAMENTE EN LA CABEZA! LE ROMPIO EL FAROL EN LA CABEZA! QUE BRUTAL SEÑORAS Y SEÑORES!**

 **Hugo:** Jax sube por la escalera, el Maestro Yi también sube y comienza la batalla en los aires!

 **Carlos: Yi y Jax SE ESTAN DANDO CABEZAZOS EN LA CIMA DE LA ESCALERA! NINGUNO DE LOS DOS QUIERE PERDER ESTA OPORTUNIDAD DORADA DE SER CAMPEÓN INTERCONTINENTAL!**

 **Hugo: Pero solo puede haber un ganador Carlitos! Y EL MAESTRO YI HA CAIDO! JAX VA A SER EL NUEVO CAMPEÓN!**

 **Carlos: JAX SACO EL CINTURÓN! JAX ES EL NUEVO CAMPEÓN! JAX HA GANADO EL CAMPEONATO INTERCONTINENTAL!**

 **Fin del combate, resultado:**

 **Jax derrotó a Twisted Fate, Taric, Teemo, Singed, Ekko y Maestro Yi y ganó el Campeonato Intercontinental.**

 **Janna:** Señoras y señores, el ganador del combate **Y NUEVO CAMPEÓN INTERCONTINENTAL DE LA WWE-LOL! EL Maestro de las armas, JAAAAAAX!**

 ***Jax celebra sobre la escalera con el título en sus manos***

 **Carlos:** La Jax-Mania esta desatada aquí en Chicago Hugo!

 **Hugo:** Campeón Mundial el año pasado, Campeón Intercontinental este año! No cabe duda que Jax lo tiene bien merecido!

 **Carlos:** Bueno fanáticos, eso es todo por hoy, nos vamos con un nuevo campeón, Jax! Nos vemos en el SmackDown!

 **Carlos y Hugo: AAAAAAAAAAAATANGANA!**


	4. Capitulo 2: SmackDown! 08-07-2016 P1

**SmackDown! 08/07/2016**

 **Suena la canción Black and Blue (la de la intro de SmackDown!)**

 **Carlos Cabrera y Hugo Savinovich son nuestros comentaristas en español de esta noche.**

 **Carlos:** Que tal amigos! Estamos en vivo desde Nueva Jersey para una noche más de acción y emoción de la mejor lucha libre del mundo!

 **Hugo:** Claro Carlitos y recordemos que la noche anterior, Jax se corono como el nuevo Campeón Intercontinental en una noche de escaleras para el recuerdo de todos los que estuvimos presentes esa noche.

 ***Heywan Relivash se encuentra en el ring con el Campeonato Mundial en sus manos***

 **Carlos:** Y veamos que tiene que decir el jefazo de la empresa.

 **Relivash:** Señoras y señores, mi nombre es Heywan Relivash, el jefe y presidente de la WWE-LOL. Como muchos de ustedes saben, el combate entre Darius y Garen por el Campeonato Mundial de Peso Completo termino en un empate debido a que ambos quedaron con las espaldas planas, al no haber ganador alguno. **Declaro que el campeonato queda vacante!**

 ***El publico abuchea***

 **Relivash:** Pero, en el próximo PPV de la WWE-LOL, Battleground 2016, les garantizo que habrá un nuevo campeón, porque **¡Habrá un torneo para ver quien será el nuevo campeón!**

 ***El publico hace el gesto del Si! Si! Si!***

 **Hugo:** Carlitos ¿Escuche bien? ¿Un torneo para decidir a un nuevo campeón?

 **Carlos:** Escuchaste bien Hugo, el presidente decreto que habrá un torneo para decidir quien será el nuevo Campeón Mundial de Peso Completo de la WWE-LOL.

 ***Suena una música y entra Darius con un micrófono, en un mar de abucheos***

 **Darius:** NO NO NO NO NO Y NO! Relivash! ¿Estás loco o qué? Todos saben que ese título me pertenece!

 **Relivash:** Darius, el combate termino en empate! Tu y Garen lo saben bastante bien!

 **Darius:** Pues déjame decirte algo, yo…

 ***Se reproduce otra canción y entra Garen, este se sube al ring y se mira cara a cara con Darius, con mucha tensión***

 **Darius:** ¿Y tú qué quieres?

 **Garen:** Venga vamos Darius, por que no te callas y te vas de una vez!

 **Darius:** Vigila tu bocota si no quieres que te la rompa!

 **Relivash:** Chicos, no empecemos, ya que ambos fueron los últimos que pelearon por el título, ambos tendrán la opción de entrar al torneo sin tener que pelear por clasificar, así que sin más, retírense.

 ***Darius y Garen se retiran, cada uno por un lado distinto***

 **Carlos:** Bueno y está decidido, Garen y Darius estarán en el torneo, pero por ahora se tendrá que saber quien más entrara en el.

 **PRIMER COMBATE: Singed VS Shaco**

 **Hugo:** Bueno gente, ahora se viene el primer combate de la noche, Singed está entrando a la arena con su típico humo verde, y **Teemo ataca a Singed en el escenario!**

 **Carlos:** Hugo, recordemos que Singed lanzo a Teemo rompiendo una escalera con su cuerpo, lo que lo dejo fuera del combate por el titulo Intercontinental!

 **Hugo: La pelea sigue! Teemo lanza a Singed dentro del ring y lo golpea directamente con puños a la cara! Está claro que quiere venganza por lo que paso en Main Event!**

 **Carlos: Ahora están en frente de nuestra mesa! Cuidado! Singed lanza a Teemo contra los escalones metálicos! Y ahora se está escapando por el publico!**

 **Hugo: Teemo está furioso! Singed se escapo por un pelo!**

 ***Teemo toma un micrófono***

 **Teemo:** Singed! No importa cuánto corras! **NO TE SALVARAS DE MI HIJO DE PUTA! VOY A VENGARME! TE GUSTE O NO…...**

 ***Teemo suelta el microfono y se retira***

 **RESULTADO DEL COMBATE: Singed VS Shaco no se llevo a cabo cuando Teemo ataco a Singed en la entrada del último.**

 **Carlos:** Bueno Hugo, tal parece que las rencillas entre Singed y Teemo están lejos de terminar

 **Hugo:** Y nos han anunciado que nuestro evento central será una combate por eliminación de 20 hombres y el ganador participara en el torneo por el vacante Campeonato Mundial Pesado!

 **Carlos:** Familia, mas acción de la buena al regreso de estos comerciales!

 ***Despues de los comerciales***

 **Hugo:** Gente estamos de vuelta y Skarner está en el ring esperando a su oponente

 **Janna:** Señoras y señores este combate es a una caida, introduciendo primero, desde Shurima, la Vanguardia de Cristal, Skarner

 ***Aparecen imágenes de campo y luego se apaga la luz***

 ***Thresh enciende una lámpara y junto a él están Yorick y Fiddlesticks***

 **Thresh:** We're here! (Estamos aquí!) ***Apaga la lámpara***

 ***Entra la Familia Thresh en medio del la oscuridad del estadio, lo único que alumbra son su lámpara y los celulares de la gente***

 ***Se apagan las luces y se vuelven a encender, ahora Thresh está sentado en una mecedora***

 **Janna:** Y su oponente, desde las Islas de las Sombras, el jefe de la Familia Thresh, el Carcelero, Thresh!

 **Carlos:** Hugo, la verdad es que esos tipos me causan escalofríos

 **Hugo:** Y te encuentro razón Carlitos, esa familia es bastante excéntrica

 **SEGUNDO COMBATE:** Skarner VS Thresh (acompañado por Yorick & Fiddlesticks)

 **Carlos:** Suena la campana y Thresh se lanza de inmediato con golpes a la cara, y Skarner no reacciona ante esta rápida golpiza

 **Hugo:** Bueno Carlos, Thresh es alguien fuerte y lo peor de todo es que es muy inteligente, ten en cuenta de que si no puede ganarte físicamente, lo hará de forma mental.

 **Carlos:** Mira Hugo! **Thresh lanza a Skarner fuera del ring, y mientras el Carcelero distrae al árbitro, Yorick y Fiddlesticks lo estan golpeando con sillas!**

 **Hugo:** Arbitro! No se deje engañar! Esta haciendo trampa!

 **Carlos:** Pero el árbitro esta distraído con Thresh! Que porquería! Ahora Yorick y Fiddlesticks lanzan al destrozado Skarner al ring, **Thresh remata con Hermana Abigail y 1…2…3!**

 **Hugo:** Que robo!

 ***El publico abuchea mientras Thresh y sus secuaces celebran***

 **Janna:** El ganador, Thresh!

 ***Yorick y Fiddlesticks se suben al ring y le pasan un microfono a Thresh***

 **Thresh:** Ven? Que les dije? No hay nadie que pueda detenerme, todo está claro ahora. Está claro de que yo, Thresh! SOY LA NUEVA CARA DEL TERROR!

 ***Suena un gong y el publico enloquece***

 **Carlos y Hugo:** QUE?

 ***Suenan truenos y rayos***

 **Hugo:** Carlitos ¿P-puede ser?

 **Carlos:** No podría ni creerlo Hugo!

 ***Suena una marcha fúnebre (Como la de Undertaker)***

 **Hugo:** E-es su música Carlos! ES SU MUSICA!

 ***En medio de una neblina aparece Nocturne lentamente, el publico explota!***

 **Carlos: ES EL! ES NOCTURNE! EL ENTERRADOR HA VUELTO!**

 **Hugo: CARLOS! NO LO HABIAMOS VISTO DESDE WRESTLEMANIA! FINALMENTE NOCTURNE HA REGRESADO!**

 ***Nocturne desciende lentamente por la rampa del escenario***

 **Carlos:** Pero, ¿Qué vendrá a hacer Nocturne aquí?

 **Hugo:** Tal parece que, no le gusto lo que dijo Thresh

 ***Nocturne sube al ring y se pone cara a cara frente a Thresh y sus secuaces***

 **Carlos:** Hugo, mira la mirada de Nocturne, parece no sentir nada…

 **Hugo:** Mira Carlos! **NOCTURNE GOLPEA A FIDDLESTICKS Y A YORICK! LOS DEJO NOQUEADOS!**

 **Carlos: THRESH ESTA EN SHOCK HUGO! WOOOOW! NOCTURNE TOMA A THRESH POR EL CUELLO! GARRA DE ULTRATUMBA PARA EL CARCELERO!**

 ***Nocturne toma el micrófono***

 **Nocturne: Descansa…en…paz**

 **Hugo:** Finalmente **Nocturne ha vuelto!**

 **Carlos:** Todo puede pasar aquí Hugo! Vamos a comerciales y volvemos con ustedes fanáticos!

 ***Segunda tanda de comerciales***


	5. Capitulo 2: SmackDown! 08-07-2016 P2

**RECUERDA QUE TU PUEDES MANDARME UNA STORYLINE INVENTADA, PRUEBA TU IMAGINACIÓN Y SI TIENES SUERTE, PODRÍA SALIR EN EL PRÓXIMO PROGRAMA**

* * *

 ***Fin de comerciales***

 **Mauro Ranallo:** Señoras y señores, denle la bienvenida a mi entrevistado, Ezreal.

 ***Ezreal se para frente a la cámara***

 **Mauro:** Ezreal, como se sabe, tu pelearas Talon para ver quien clasificara al torneo en Battleground ¿Tienes alguna opinión sobre ello?

 **Ezreal:** Mauro, yo pienso que deberían darme el titulo, no hay nadie mas carismático que yo, Ezreal, el rubio mas electrizante de la WWE-LOL, y opino que será mejor que Talon no se presente, porque o si no, tendré que darle una buena lección.

 ***Suena una música oscura y sale Talon al escenario***

 **Janna:** Señoras y señores, el siguiente combate es a una caída y el ganador ira al torneo en Battleground 2016 por el vacante Campeonato Mundial, introduciendo primero, desde Noxus, Talon!

 **Carlos:** Bueno Hugo, ¿Quién crees que ganara este combate?

 **Hugo:** Mira Carlos, la verdad es que Talon y Ezreal son dos peleadores con mucha técnica y velocidad, así que no se por quien decidirme francamente. Lo único que se, es que los dos nos darán un buen espectáculo del arte en el ring.

 ***Ezreal sale con su musica el escenario, bastante animado***

 **Janna:** Y su oponente, desde Piltover, Ezreal!

 **Hugo:** Y aquí está Ezreal, uno de los luchadores con más popularidad en los últimos meses, tiene mucho apoyo de la gente, por lo que seguramente estará seguro de poder salir vencedor de este combate.

 ***Suena la campana y comienza el combate***

 **RESUMEN: Ezreal VS Talon (El ganador va al torneo por el vacante campeonato)**

 **Carlos:** Y aquí vamos, comenzamos de forma rapida, Talon toma a Ezreal por la espalda, el rubio se libera y hay un rapido conteo de dos en la lona.

 **Hugo:** Talon derriba a Ezreal y trata de atraparlo con un candado pero este no se lo permite.

 **Carlos:** Mira Hugo, Talon y Ezreal estan haciendo fuerzas con los brazos uno a uno, Talon toma la ventaja y derriba a Ezreal.

 **Hugo:** Mira Carlos! **Talon pisa la muñeca de Ezreal!**

 **Carlos:** Pero ahora Ezreal reacciona, manda a Talon al esquinero y le da un codazo, Talon cae al suelo, la cuenta! 1… Talon se libra!

 **Hugo:** Vuelven al esquinero, y **Ezreal le da una bofetada a Talon! El noxiano empuja al rubio e intercambian golpes, Ezreal lanza a Talon por sobre las cuerdas pero este se sostiene, mira Carlitos! TALON TOMA A EZREAL CON LAS PIERNAS Y LO SACA DEL RING!**

 **Carlos:** Ahora Talon está en el borde del ring, se va a lanzar con un rodillazo volador hacia el rubio de Piltover, pero **EZREAL LO ESQUIVA Y LE DA UN LAZO! AMBOS CAEN EN LA ZONA DE LA CAMPANA!**

 **Hugo:** Carlitos, la verdad es que la acción en el ring está muy reñida! Nos están dando un gran combate!

 **Carlos:** Tienes razón Hugo, ahora ambos vuelven al ring y Ezreal toma por sorpresa a Talon con un candado al cuello. **Ahora el rubio lo convierte en una Dormilona ¿Se rendirá Talon?**

 **Hugo:** Mira, Talon se está levantando incluso con el peso de Ezreal sobre sus hombros, está de pie y **Talon se lanza al esquinero para liberarse de la presión. Talon hace un paquetito, 1…2… ¡No! Ezreal se salva por los pelos.**

 **Carlos:** La verdad es que todo esto está muy reñido y **TREMENDO** **SUPLEX ALEMAN PARA EZREAL, TALON HACE LA COBERTURA! 1…2… ¡NO! Ezreal se salva de nuevo!**

 **Hugo:** Talon sube al esquinero, **pero Ezreal lo hace caer. El rubio busca hacer un Superplex pero Talon se resiste y le da varios golpes.**

 **Carlos:** Talon empuja a Ezreal pero este vuelve y **lo manda de cara a la lona del ring! El rubio cubre! 1…2… y NO! Talon se salva!** Eso estuvo muy cerca Hugo!

 **Hugo: POR POQUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITO!**

 **Carlos:** Talon rasguña los ojos de Ezreal! Parece que lo va a rematar! Pero… **EZREAL CONECTA UNA SUPERPATADA Y UN SUPER DDT TORNADO VOLADOR! LA CUENTA 1…2…3! EZREAL GANA! EZREAL VA AL TORNEO!**

 **Hugo: QUE GRAN COMBATE CARLITOS! POR ESO AMO ESTE DEPORTE!**

 **Janna:** El ganador! Ezreal!

 ***Ezreal celebra con el publico***

 **Carlos:** Y allí lo tienen! Uno de los más queridos y que va al torneo, el rubio mas presumido y electrizante de Piltover!

 **Hugo:** Carlitos, recuerda que todavía queda nuestro evento principal, la batalla de 20 hombres!

 ***Comienza un comercial y hay muchas mujeres aplaudiendo***

 **Lucian:** Un Nuevo Día viene!

 **Ekko:** Solo sigan el poder de la positividad!

 **Ryze (Con su skin de humano):** No sean amargados **Y SIENTAN EL PODER!**

 **-EL NUEVO DÍA SE ACERCA-**

 ***De vuelta al ring***

 **Carlos:** Y aquí están todos los participantes, hora de nuestro platillo principal Hugo!

 **Hugo:** Carlitos, 20 Hombres y solo un ganador ira al torneo! Sígannos por las redes sociales con el **#luchade20hombres** Y ahora Janna nos explicara las reglas del combate!

 **Janna:** Señoras y señores, este es nuestro evento principal, la Batalla de 20 Hombres en la que el ganador ira al torneo Battleground 2016, para ganar el combate se deben eliminar a los oponentes por encima de la tercera cuerda, haciendo que ambos pies toquen el piso, el último hombre en el ring, será el ganador e ira al torneo!

 ***Suena la campana***

 **Carlos:** Y aquí empezamos, y **URGOT ES EL PRIMER ELIMINADO DEL COMBATE!**

 **Hugo: Y el Bardo es el segundo eliminado!**

 **Carlos:** La acción va muy rápida fanáticos, **Galio se salva de ser eliminado! Y Volibear elimina a Malzahar y Kassadin!**

 **Hugo: Rammus también es eliminado! Y ahora Swain está a punto de sacar a Amumu pero la momia logra voltear los papeles y elimina a Swain!**

 **Carlos: Udyr elimina a Vladimir! Ahora Varus trata de eliminar a Udyr pero no lo consigue, Udyr se salva!**

 **Hugo:** Mira Carlitos! **Kog'Maw tiene a Alistar atrapado en una dormilona! Y Amumu intercambia golpes con Graves!**

 **Carlos: Volibear deja a Kog'Maw colgando en las cuerdas pero no logra eliminarlo! Blitzcrank está a punto de eliminar a Graves pero el Forajido cae en el borde del ring! Y ahora Varus elimina a Udyr usando las piernas!**

 **Hugo:** Gente vamos a comerciales y volvemos!

 ***Comerciales***

 **Narrador:** La WWE-LOL va a México! Vean a sus estrellas favoritas de la WWE-LOL como Garen, Darius, Draven, el campeón Intercontinental Jax, Teemo, Azir, Zed, Kennen y muchos mas, **una sola noche en el Estadio Azteca, el 8 de Octubre de 2016, compra tus entradas, ya a la ventar por internet!**

 ***Fin de comerciales***

 **Carlos:** Gente estamos de vuelta y solo quedan 10 hombres, los cuales son **Volibear, Alistar, Tahm Kench, Amumu, Graves, Fizz, Kog'Maw, Blitzcrank, Jayce y Galio!** Solo uno de ellos ira al Torneo!

 **Hugo:** Y la verdad, es que ha sido un combate agotador, cualquiera puede ganar! **Y ahora tras un montón de esfuerzo Alistar ha eliminado a Kog'Maw!** Ahora solo quedan 9 hombres Carlitos!

 **Carlos:** Ahora Alistar embiste a Amumu contra el esquinero, Tahm Kench lo ayuda y atacan entre los dos a la momia, pero **Amumu responde y se lanza con un montón de ataques en cadena hacia Alistar, Tahm Kench, Graves y finaliza con un Lazo Volador a Volibear!**

 **Hugo:** Ahora Alistar detiene momentáneamente a Amumu! Jayce trata de brindar apoyo! Jayce, Alistar y Tahm Kench dominan a la Momia! **PERO AMUMU REACCIONA Y ELIMINA A JAYCE!**

 **Carlos: Y AHORA VOLIBEAR SE LANZA CON UNA SUPERPATADA DIRECTO AL ROSTRO DE LA MOMIA! Y ahora Volibear elimina a Alistar y a Tahm Kench en una impresionante demostración de fuerza!**

 **Hugo:** Ahora **Fizz se lanza contra Galio! Pero Graves lo recibe con una patada directo a la cara!** Ahora Galio y Graves atacan a Fizz pero el pescadin logra quitárselos de encima…

 **Carlos:** Ahora Fizz ataca a Graves pero **Galio aprovecha y lo elimina! Fizz está fuera del combate!**

 **Hugo:** Ahora Graves ataca a Galio y lo deja colgando en las cuerdas, pero **Amumu vuelve en sí y elimina al Forajido! Graves eliminado!**

 **Carlos: Galio elimina a Blitzcrank y trata de eliminar a Amumu pero Volibear se lanza con un Lazo a la carrera y ELIMINA A GALIO! SOLO QUEDAN AMUMU Y VOLIBEAR EN EL RING! Uno de los dos ira a Battleground 2016!**

 **Hugo:** Intercambio de golpes, **Ambos quedan colgando por encima de las cuerdas! Volibear falla un golpe y Amumu le da una patada! VOLIBEAR CAE! AMUMU ES EL GANADOR! AMUMU VA A BATTLEGROUND 2016!**

 **RESULTADO DEL COMBATE: Amumu gano la Batalla de 20 Hombres**

 **Janna:** Señoras y señores, su ganador, la Momia, AMUMU!

 ***El publico vitorea a Amumu***

 **Carlos: Amumu ha sobrevivido y ahora tiene la oportunidad de ir a Battleground 2016 y poder ganar el Campeonato Mundial Peso Pesado de la WWE-LOL!**

 ***Amumu celebra en el medio del ring y comienza a salir pirotecnia***

 **Hugo: Carlitos! Todo puede pasar en la WWE-LOL! Amumu sale triunfante en esta jornada! Familia nos veremos en el Raw! Yo soy su servidor Hugo Savinovich**

 **Carlos: Y yo soy Carlos Cabrera**

 **Carlos y Hugo: AAAAAAAAAAATANGANA!**

* * *

 **PREGUNTA: ¿Quien crees tu que deberia ir al torneo en Battleground 2016?**


	6. Una Nueva Actitud

**ESTAS APUNTO DE VIVIR UNA DE LAS MAS GRANDES E INFLUYENTES ERAS EN LA HISTORIA DE LA LIGA DE LEYENDAS Y EL ENTRETENIMIENTO DEPORTIVO. UNA ERA QUE FUE FORJADA Y DEFINIDA POR TENER UNA NUEVA… ACTITUD!**

 **Antecedentes.**

La Liga de Leyendas comenzó una competencia con su programa Monday Night Raw y el programa Dota Monday Nitro, de su competidora, DOTA, en la misma franja horaria. Tras más de un año sin resultados concluyentes, DOTA tomó finalmente la delantera y, por el contrario, LOL sufría progresivamente una bajada de audiencia que la llevó al borde del cierre. Fue entonces, cuando ésta realizó un cambio radical en su contenido, pasando de ofrecer combates de lucha libre profesional dedicados a la familia, a luchas muchísimo más violentas y sangrientas destinados para atraer a un público adulto.

La LIGA lo renovó todo. Principalmente, fichó a nuevos luchadores que se convertirían en la cara de la compañía. Además, la mayoría de los luchadores que ya estaban cambiaron su apariencia por una mucho más impactante, como el caso de Yorick, mientras las nuevas incorporaciones hacían hincapié en el estereotipo de hombres rudos y particularmente violentos, como Darius. Los guiones se volvieron muchísimo más morbosos, las discusiones en tono agresivo y las peleas para calentar los combates se convirtieron en una constante, hasta el punto de que los programas de la Liga de Leyendas empezaron a ser catalogados como _telebasura_ en Estados Unidos.

 **Introducción**

Se acerca a la pantalla Reginald Ashram, el dueño y presidente de la Liga para darle un mensaje a los televidentes.

" _ **Se ha dicho que todo puede suceder aquí, en la Liga de las Leyendas,**_ _pero ahora más que nunca, éstas no podrían ser palabras más ciertas. Éste es un esfuerzo consciente de nuestra parte para 'abrir el sobre creativo', por así decirlo,_ _ **con el fin de entretenerlos de una manera más acorde a los tiempos.**_

" _Aunque nos hacemos llamar 'Entretenimiento Deportivo' debido a la parte atlética_ _ **, la palabra clave del término es 'Entretenimiento'.**_ _La LOL se extiende más allá de los confines estrictos de la presentación deportiva yéndonos hacia el ambiente más abierto del entretenimiento de base amplia._ _ **Tenemos cosas en común con programas nicho**_ _como son las telenovelas, entre ellas Las Mil y Una Noches;_ _ **o videos musicales como los de MTV;**_ _talk shows vespertinos como el Show de Jerry Springer y otros;_ _ **con series animadas como Los Simpsons en FOX;**_ _series de comedia como Seinfeld y otras formas de entretenimiento televisivo ampliamente aceptadas._

" _ **Nosotros en LOL pensamos que ustedes, la audiencia, están francamente cansados de que su inteligencia sea insultada.**_ _También pensamos que están cansados de la misma vieja teoría simplista de 'chicos buenos contra chicos malos'. Es un hecho de que la era del superhéroe_ _ **pidiéndote que digas tus oraciones y tomes tus vitaminas**_ _ha definitivamente expirado._

" _Por lo tanto,_ _ **nos hemos embarcado en una campaña creativa mucho más innovadora y contemporánea,**_ _que será, por mucho, más revitalizante y extemporánea que nunca antes. Sin embargo, dada la naturaleza en vivo de Raw y la Zona de Guerra,_ _ **les pedimos cierto grado de discreción a los padres, en lo que concierne a la audiencia más joven a la que permiten ver televisión nocturna.**_ _Otros programas de LOL en USA Network, como La Gresca que los sábados por la mañana, y Superestrellas, los domingos por la mañana, donde se incrementa la audiencia joven en un 40%, obviamente no necesitarán tal precaución._ _ **Somos productores de televisión responsables que trabajan duro para llevarles este escandaloso, loco y maravilloso mundo conocido como la Liga de Leyendas.**_ _A través de 50 años, la Liga de Leyendas ha sido una tradición de entretenimiento aquí en Norteamérica y en el resto del mundo. Una de las razones para tal longevidad_ _ **es que así como los tiempos han cambiado, hemos ido cambiando.**_

" _Me siento feliz al decir que esta nueva vibrante dirección creativa resultará en un enorme incremento en la audiencia televisiva, por lo cual le agradecemos al USA Network y a TSN_ _ **por permitirnos tener la libertad creativa,**_ _pero más especialmente queremos agradecerles a ustedes por sintonizarnos._ _ **Raw y la Zona de Guerra son definitivamente la cura para el show común".**_

 **LA GUERRA DE LOS LUNES POR LA NOCHE HA COMENZADO! ¿QUIEN GANARA ESTA GUERRA? ¿LOL O DOTA?**


	7. Ideas :v

**Muy bien gente, vamos a sacarle un poco del montón de polvo que tenía acumulada esta historia, saben, es complicado un poco esto, pero si alguien todavía esta con esperanzas de que hubiera actualizado la historia, aqui tengo unas cuantas ideas para las storylines**

 **-Seguir con la original y hacer el Torneo de Battleground**

 **-Hacer una rivalidad violenta entre Nasus y Renekton con el campeonato mundial entre ellos**

 **-Cambiar a heel a Yasuo por las reacciones negativas del pubico**

 **-Una rivalidad entre Jax y Maestro Yi por el titulo intercontinental**

 **-Una triple amenaza entre Veigar, Rumble y Teemo por el campeonato mundial de por medio**

 **-Un draft**

 **-Reiniciar todo**

 **Si ustedes tienen una idea, pueden decirmela ;) Yo con gusto las leeré y las considerare si ponerlas o no en la historia**


End file.
